


"Be a BraveHeart...."

by QueenWeeya



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: But fills in some missing scenes, Gen, Just mostly follow whats in the film, Mostly focuses on Olivia, first time posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWeeya/pseuds/QueenWeeya
Summary: For the past four years, Olivia and her Father have finally started to feel normal in their daily lives. That all changed on the day of her 8th birthday....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do this, first time user, so here you go and enjoy the story =)

Olivia couldn't be more happier that night after what felt like a too short day of celebrating her 8th birthday with her father. He took her to the theater where they played A Midsummers Night Dream (with the best seats in the Globe Theater, thanks to a very grateful customer of his), then out to eat at a beautiful restaurant that served food that tricked her to think that she was in Paris. After words, they went out for a stroll around their favorite park filled with flowers that somehow manage to stay in bloom in such London weather. 

****

In fact, the fog that later closed in on them when they got closer to home didn't even dampen her spirits. The little light-brown mouseling reflected on her day as her Father put on his apron, a show that meant that he was about to build another toy for a lucky mouseling. "Ye know Daddy? This is my best birthday." She exclaimed to him in her Scottish accent while mucking around with the small Seesaw horse. She really mean it: after four years of the absent feeling of her late mother, birthdays wasn't the same anymore. Nor any holidays at all after that. 

****

However as time went on, she slowly started to feel used to it. To the point where she felt life was starting to be normal. 

****

"Ah, but I haven't gevin you your present yet." That brought her out of her daze like stance as she straighten up to look at him. A present! She didn't ask for anything, nor hinted at anything she wanted. She just wanted to spend time with her father. Of course, she still is a little mouse, and she hasn't lost the love for toys yet. "What is it? What is it?!" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in hast. Hiram eyes twinkled at her eagerness as he instructed her to close her eyes, while moving over to the cabinet over the sink.

****

Olivia kept her eyes closed (still giggling after getting caught peeking) until her ears picked up a familiar tune. She opened her eyes and gasped at the doll that was moving on her own. It reminded her of the dancer that she saw in Swan Lake when she was just 4 years old. It even danced in the same steps as the ballet dancer. Olivia couldn't help but tremble in joy for the doll. 

****

"Oh Daddy, this is the best present", She started to say as she jumped down and ran to her father. "In the whole world." She finished as she hugged him. He smiled even more as she hug back. It was moments like this when they don't have to hug out the sadness, nor the anger or the lingering feeling of loneliness. It was just a simple act of serenity. That all is well and normal.

****

Then the door handle started to rattle.


	2. "I'll find you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now alone after a dramatic kidnapping, Olivia is left on her own until she finds a story where she can get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter, but I promise the nest ones will be longer.

Olivia was frighten. Not for herself, but for her Father. The door the cabinet Hiram shoved her into was somehow not opening. Feeling panic rising up in her small body, she pushed with all of her might until she managed to slip out. Only to find her Family's beloved toyshop in ruins. Darkness settled in as the paint flung out of their containers and into the room drip down slowly. Looking around, she started to call out. "Daddy? Where are you?" None reply. While she started to walk over the wreckage, she came onto the window where it was found broken. 

****

She looked out, expecting to see her loving father to be running towards her, all ruffled up, but well. But all there was is fog that covered the street where she lived. "DADDY!!" She called out again. " **DADDY** !!!" Her small cries echoed in the misty air. The panic she felt was started to build up, making her to breath quicker and quicker. She hopped down for the window still (which she grimaced away when she saw two sets of deep scratch marks on it) and started to look around for any hint of where her might been taken. She moved everything in her way to the side as she looked around, but it all was the same as she first found it. Broken tools, mangled toys, torn clothes. She was so focused on anything, that she didn't realize that her birthday present was nowhere to be seen.

****

Tears treated to come out of her eyes as she started to lose hope for any clue until in the corner of her eye, was a newspaper of yesterday's times.

****

Even in the dark, she started to read as the article unfolded the story of a mouse who solved a case of a missing rodent. Basil of Baker Street. Olivias eyes widen as an idea came into her mind. She ripped the article out (somehow manage to not destroy in the process of her hast), went to the hat stand to fetch her hat, scarf and blue coat, ran out the door (not bothering to close it) and started her search for the mouse who might just help her; never giving in the thought that the mousenapper might return for her, nor even thinking of going to the police in her rush. She was on a one mind track and no one was going to stop her.

****

"Don't worry Daddy," she thought as the chilly wind hit her face while running with determination. "I'll find you. I promise."


	3. Lost.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out on her own, the little mouseling looks for her missing father in fruitless effert....

The search when on throughout the night, and yet Olivia still pressed on as dawn rose up from the East. She asked many passersby if they knew of a Basil of Baker Street, and where she might find him. However, almost all of them (mostly the mice who looked like they were the rich folk) didn't give her the time of day to hear her woes. Half of the female mice just awed at her and treated her as if she was only a babe, much to her annoyance. Some were kind enough to point her in the direction of the street, only until she started to realize that was leading her nowhere since they all had their own way of finding a place.

****

She still walked on and on, but yet she knew she was nowhere near the destination. Olivia looked down at the article again, still filled with the promise she made the night of her birth. However the events of running came back to her at full force as exhaustion started to slow her down. Her feet was sure to have blisters, her legs now felt rubbery from the long day of walking/running, her empty stomach grumbled at her for the lack of food and the lack of sleep lingered in her eyes.

****

Suddenly, she jumped when she heard thunder strike in the dark clouds above. Olivia stuffed the piece of paper in her coat, pull her scarf closer to her face and commanded her weary legs to move forward. Looking around in a dark alleyway, she spotted a large abandon boot laying on its side. Among to it, the little mouseling walked inside it (ignoring the smell lingering in) and to her relief was a small box inside.

****

The mouseling quickly walked over to it just as the rain started to pour hard, causing large pitter patters over her head. She laid down on the box and sighed heavily. As much as she wanted to continue her research, she was smart enough to know that she would not last much longer without rest. Olivia made a small pray in her head before letting sleep take over.

****

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <\------------------------>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** **

 

_"_ _I'm so sorry Mr.Flaversham, but it's too late to do anything at this moment. The best I could do is give her some comfort. She is up, but I don't know how much longer she has-" Olivia toddle away before the doctor could say more. Tears blinded her sight, but she knew the way to her parents room where her mother was laying down in. There in a mountain of pillows and wrapped in many quilts, was Spring Flaversham. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. But when her daughter ran in, she was quickly awaken. "Hello my darling." She said reaching out to her. Olivia hasty climbed up and hugged on tightly to her mother. "Mama.....that mouse...he...¦.he said...he said t-that-" "Shhhhh¦.I know dear." Interrupted Spring as she wrapped her arms around the tiny mouse and gently pulled her close up on the pillows. "I know." She said again as she rubbed small circles on her back. And they stayed like that for many moments in silent._

****

_Her mother stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought while Olivia eyes kept filling up with tears. "I'm sorry it came to this." Said Spring out of the blue, hugging her mouse more. "I don't know why this happening." She looked at her and thought some more. "But I am glad that I got to have you." Olivia just buried her head on her mother's shoulder and whimpered."But I don't want you to go Mama." Just saying those words caused her to cry even harder._

****

_"_ _That's alright, let it all out." Spring said gently as she held Olivia, allowing her to be more comfortable on her shoulder. It took a few minutes until Spring said "Do you remember the book that has skeletons in it" That cause her daughter to stop crying and look up at her in thought until the spark of remembrance came to her. "The one that had the pretty flowers in it?" She asked. "That's the one. Do you remember how the people of Mexico honor their loved one?" Olivia nodded as she answered. "They 'onor them by remem-remembering them. And putting up picture of them in memory, as if they were still with them."_

****

_Spring smiled at her, making her face more beautiful in her mid-grey dark, red fur. "If you keep on remembering me, it will feel like I am here. That I will always be apart of you." Olivia looked down at her lap. "But I still don't want you to go." "I know honey. But there's nothing I can do about it." She waved her hand in motion of her speech. "But if there is one thing I know about you: it is that you are a BraveHeart. You are a very smart lass, never shying away from new things to try. You are so kind to all. More so than me when I was yer age. And you always speak out your mind." Spring then moved her Olivia onto her lap and looked in her brown eyes. "I know these upcoming years will be hard for you. Both you and Father. So I need you to make a few promises for me." "Yes Mama?" she replied eagerly. "Look after your Father. He will need all the help. Never forget the things I've taught ya. And most importantly: Do not let me loss bring your sprites down. It will only bring you more sorrow."_

****

_Olivia looked back at her Mother as she nodded. "I promise." Spring smiled."That's my girl."_

 

                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<\--------------------->~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Olivia slowly came back to the waking world as the memory/dream still lingered in her mind. She yawn as she sat up straight to stretch out her arms. Listening to the outside, she hear that the rain was now coming to a drizzle. She then remembered her dream, and most importantly, she remembered the promise she made. She rubbed her hands together in hopes of warming them up as she gazed down at the black floor. Emotions of sadness and lost was filling her tiny heart. She realized that her father could be anywhere in London, and it is too much for one mouseling to look though on her own. Her logical voice peeped out that he might not even still be in London, but is now taken somewhere else. Now besides sadness and lost was now joined by hopelessness.

****

'I'm sorry Mama. I'm trying so hard.' Olivia thought as tears started to show up on the corner of her eyes. 'I don't know where he might be or why this is happening. I don't even know if-' Her whole body jerked up as a terrifying thought entered her mind.

****

'I don't even know if he is still alive.'

****

And with that, she started to cry. After four long, painful years, she finally accepted her mother's death. She finally moved on with her Father. Everything was starting to feel normal. Dread and sorrow overtook her mind as the thought of being alone in to world was started to be more and more of a reality. "I'm sorry Mama!' She thought as tears ran down the side of her cheeks. 'I'm trying so hard to find him, but I don't know what to do! I just don't want to be alone! I don't want to-'

****

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at names, that I used my mothers name for Olivias mother.
> 
> Ironically enough, we share the name as well.  
> And yes, that is a Coco reference there.


	4. "I'm coming!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like things are turning up for the best.....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Sorry

Olivia didn't really know what to expect when she waited for Mr.Basil in his messy living room, but judging by the odd mechanics, she thought of him to be an old man. Or a tall fornener with a funny accent that had trouble finding a word in english. 

****

The mouse that took of his ghoulish disguise reassured her that Basil was more than capable for the job she had for him. Sure, he kept saying her last name wrong, but he showed such intelligent just by comparing two bullets (an exciting, yet terrifying feeling when he pulled out a gun for his experiment) and just by LOOKING at the elderly gentalmouse that so graciously helped her that he was a doctor in a war.

****

He was however rather stiff when she asked him to find her father, which made her very cross. 'No time for lost-what about the story about that missing mouse?!' she thought angrily as she said to him while putting her hands on her hips. "But I didn't lose him! He was taken, by a bat."

****

Ah, that caught his attention.

****

For once that day, she felt hope that she was onto something when she answered all of his questions. That perhaps that was enough to give the detective clues about his whereabouts. Unfortunately, that little feeling was snuffed down when Basil confirmed that the ugly bat was working for a much more sinister rodent.

****

It was now that silent took over the room that smelled of burnt ink, cheese crumpets, gunpowder, and Basil tabaco that puffed out from his pipe. Dr.Dawson stood near the fire with his hand underneath his chin with a expression that show his mind was engrossed with the question of the night: what DID Ratigan wanted with a toymaker?

****

Olivia, feeling rather lost on the subject, sat on the window still and clasp her hands together while her mind spun many thoughts of her father. The mouseling could just see him now; Father in chains as he worked on a monster beast that was nearly invisable, so hideous that no brave mouse could gaze at it. She saw her father tired, hungry, and lonely. What's worse is that she saw the fiend hurting her father to press on, to do his mysteries bidding. 

****

She snap out of the scene and gazed up at the picture of Ratigan that stood on top of the bookcase. It looked different now she looked at it again, as if it was the real face that was peering down at her with its yellow eyes, filling her with uneasiness that causing her mind to drift back to the dark thought of her father being beaten until red started to appear-

****

Olivia shut her eyes as she shook her head to get rid of the image as her body started to be shaken from the jitters. Only to find herself looking back at a pair of eyes out the window.

****

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

****

Basil and Dawson quickly ran outside where the large thing was last seen (and heard thanks to the loud thump outside the window) only to find nothing but footprints and a limpt hat on the ground.

****

Finally there was something that came out of that bat that was useful.

****

The two adults started to get ready for the big chase all while Basil talked about a game. Olivia followed their steps. "I'm coming too!" She declared as she pulled out her hat and scarf that lay in the chair that also held the detectives violin. Which almost fell off and caught gracefully thanks to Basil. He made it quite clear that she was not to come along, stating that it was too dangerous for a little girl. After he accidentally sat on his instrument, thus causing him to angrly declare. "You are not coming along with us. And that is FINAL!" while stomping his foot childishly.

****

Olivia saw that the crushed violin was partly her fault, but she felt no guilt at Basils words. She looked at it, thinking for a bit until she looked up at him. "I'm sorry about your violin Mr.Basil. But I cannot sit here while my Father is gone. I made a promise that I will find him." She saw he was about to talk some more, probably to say that it was not good for a little girl to be out at night. "I understand the dangers that this case might bring. I don't know much sir, but I can vow to follow orders and help the best I can."

****

That cause him to fully look at her small face. He saw not only determination and bravery behind those big, brown eyes, but she also hid fear and worry. He saw that she was indeed to risk everything to at least see her parent. He sighed as Dawson gently laid a hand on her shoulder. 'Besides', he concluded. 'she might just try to follow us if I say no.'

****

"Very well Miss.Flamgerer," "Flaversham." Muttered Olivia. "Whatever, If you do want to come along, you may. However!" He said abruptly as Olivia looked like she was about to jump up in excitement. "I cannot guarantee that you'll be safe with us. We are after all going after a master criminal." Sne nodded, making her hat flop in motion. "Secondly: I need you to follow everything I say. I cannot have any distractions or any nonsense unless it is absolutely necessary to disobey." "Understood sir." Olivia said politely. 'Thank Heavens that she was raised properly.' Basil thought as he continued to his last resort. "And lastly....." He paused thinking about what he was about to say. 

****

"I do not know if, IF we'll get to your father in time. But know this well Olivia, I will do everything in my power to bring him back safely for you." Her eyes held fear again as she processes what he just said. Basil thought that the fear she has was meeting with criminals that could do unspeakable harm to her, but what he realised was that she was afraid of her father. Fear of never seeing him again. He made him realise just how much bravery this little 8 year old was. It was rare that his clients to show this type of emotion on a case, expecelly adults.

****

"I understand Mr.Basil."

****

And with that, he concluded that the girls father was very lucky to have such a daughter. 


	5. Feeling at home anong the toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tracks of the fiend lead them to a human shop, filled with toys and evidence of a crime committed.
> 
> And the day isn't' over yet.....

It wasn't much of a surprise when the little mouseling felt at home when they arrived to the human toy shop. She looked around at the HUGE dolls, that sat up on the self above that seemingly looked down at them. Dr.Dawson took a gander at them in fear that she realized that they look a bit alive him. She wanted to giggle at his behavior, since she knew how a doll is made, but remembered her promise to not utter a word. She instead took his hand as they walked behind Basil and smiled at him in comfort. The doctor looked down at her with a thankful expression for a distractions. "Sorry my dear, It's just.....they look so...real." Olivia nodded to him in understandment.

****

She wanted to distract him more by explaining how she knew how some of the human toys worked from father. How a mechanical solder moves, or a toy box sings, and which gear is the right one to pick for a clock even. "Hmmmmmm." Hummed the Mouse Detective as he gazed around.

****

Olivia decided that she did enjoy being in Basils company. There wasn't a dull moment around him at all. In a way, he kind of reminded her of Spring. How he always spoke his mind out, how knowledgeable he is, and was full of never ending energy. Of course there was that behavior that showed her that he might think of himself too highly-ish as well as almost never slowing down for them just for a breather.

****

Olivia did find his quirk a bit annoying, but she ignored it. 

****

She watched at the two mouse as they disguised to themselves (Basil did most of the talking) what was Ratigan planning when they were at the end of the trial the bat left until suddenly the toys started to come to life with noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. But the next one will be the most longer one. Probably...


	6. Enter the villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the bat may have challenging, but facing a terror is a whole new level....

It was not only uncomfortable stuffed in a bag, but also stiffening as well thanks to the many fabric Olivia felt as she was kept tossed around by the bat. She yelled and tried to kick, anything that could have the mousenapper drop the bag and she can make her escapee. 

 

Nothing worked, the fiend just continue to hopped on and sing about what he got. “Let me go you-OW!” she cried as a gear suddenly bonked into her side. She tried to shove everything away from her, but it was fruitless and everything keeps being jumbled up against her again. And her throat was starting to feel raw, but yet she continue to yell out at him. Until the realization hit her: she was being mousenapped. And by the same being that took her father away; that she was taking to the rodent that made the order for the mousenapping. The worst turn of the reality made her silent in fear.

 

But the idea that she was being taking to (hopefully) the same place her beloved father is. Perhaps….perhaps she could plan out something. Once she found her dad, they can run away together. So the little mouseling stayed silent and prayed for her fathers safety, and a way out of this nightmare.

 

And just in time, for the bat was now walking. He still hoisted up the bag for a better grip a couple of times, and his back was starting to bump into her again and again. She also realized that he stopped singing and was now silent, which she almost wish he didn’t, it was a huge distraction for her from feeling claustrophobic in a space full of nothing but clothes and gears.

 

Few moments later, she slowly started to hear noise of grown mouse shouting, cheering, and few whistles as lone, beautiful female voice singing out over the crowd. Olivia saw through the thick fabric of the bag light as the bat made his way around the joyful crowd that then made an even louder cheer as the song picked up another bridge. She gulped down a big breath and immediately regretted it as the smell from what the place offered was smoke, sweat, and paint? ‘Alcohol?’ She wondered. She heard drinks being served and mouse happily slurping down, then realized that this must be a pub. ‘I hope Daddy isn’t held here, he can’t stand the smell of smoke.’ She thought as she tried to sit up, but to no avail as her capture finally stopped walking.

 

“Hiya sweet cheeks.” She heard him say in his gravel voice in what she thought was supposed to be charming. “Ah Fidget, ya little turd drop! What brings you hear? Business or pleasure?” Replied an abused woman's voice. Hope came over Olivia as she saw a possible saver. 

 

“HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME-MHFF!” she started, but a quick jap into the bag that landed on her head stopped her. Though the clothes provided her padding, which she realized in the faint of light looked like uniforms of the Queen's Guards, it still hurt her. There was an awkward silent until she heard the female mouse gave a tired sigh. “Fidget, if it's another one of your ‘girls’ nights, I swear-” 

 

“It’s for the Boss.” Interrupted the bat, who then sounded important. As if he brought back home the Holy Grail. Another silent; Olivia preyed again that the woman would realized what was going on, that she would get angry and alert the whole pub oh this bats crimes-

 

“Oh! Whell then, don’t want ta keep him waiting.” She heard her say. “Noooooooooooooooo nononononononononononono. Not ever.” Replied the bat with a hint of worry. The poor mouseling let out a breath of disbelief at the older mouse morality; the scene of a shady animal hoarding away a kidnapped victim.

 

She heard a door being open, felt a rush of weightlessness as the light dimmed out until the bag was jerked up again. “Uff!!” She called out at the sudden movement. Fidget started to whistle a mindless song, and Olivia noticed the defining mute sound that was broken by him. The air where they were now felt buggy, humidity, and empty. She wish now that she was outside. The silent felt normal compared to here. Thankfully it didn’t last much longer as it was now replaced with what sounded like they were back in the pub. But it was more brighter, cleaner air, but still had the smell of alcohol. “Ayhhh Fidget! Whatcha got there? Bones to suck the blood out?” Came a voice, followed by laughter. She felt her capture stood rigid for a moment until he said in an angry tone. “Where’s da Boss?” “Ratigan? He’s in his room, writing up the laws for his future Mousedom. What fer?” 

 

She felt the bat stood up straighter as he loudly stated “I got them.” The whole room gave out oohs and woohoos. The speaker he's talking to gave an amused heh heh. “Alright Batty. Not bat, not bat at all.” He joked. “I’ll take it to him.” “Nope.” She felt him step away as if he was avoiding someone. “I’LL...give it to him. YOU...go get him.” The people of the room gave another ohhhs as the speaker stayed silent. She could feel the tension between the two. “....Fine.” Huffed the mouse and she heard him walked away. 

 

Immediately, the crowd of mouse goes back to the mindless talks, jests, and laughter filled the room back up again. Another mouse started to talk with the bat. Olivia grew nervous and restless. ‘When will that stupid bat let me down?!’ she thought while she started to move around. In result of that, Fidget hosted up that bag again to keep her still, thus making the contents clashed into her. Her anger was started rise.

 

“Ahh, Fidget! How delightful to have you back so soon!” Came a loud, ominous voice that almost cease the whole room to be quiet. Her capture started to walk forward. “I trust that you handle everything well?” said the complacent voice again, but closer. Olivia felt nervous and dread by the tone of the mouse. It wasn’t like anything she had ever heard before.

  
  


She felt the bag move around until it stopped in the air, like the bat was presenting a present to the speaker. “It was too easy. Much more than that nearsighted, oaf toymaker.” Olivia mind went clear of all thoughts except for those spoken words. Everything went muted for a second until she started to see red. It was as if something in her head went snap! 

 

Her body went into autopilot  that she frequently used for against the taunts and insults that the older mouselings at school threw at her.

  
  


She swung the bag toward where the bat spoke and gave him a hard kick. “OWF!” In the surprise, the bag was dropped. Olivia scrambled her way out of the bag until she saw bright lights. Blinking away the sudden brightness, she turned to where she bat was moaning in pain and she stomped to his foot/peg leg. He looked at her with annoyed expression, which faded away when he saw her face full of rage.

 

“How DARE you insult my father, you numpity roaster!! He is the most kindest, thoughtful, most generous mouse in the world! I want you to say your sorry right now!!” She yelled as she stomped closer to one of his wings. Her eyes were focused on him in a tunnel vision. “Okay okay! I’m sorry!” he said, wrapping his arms around him from her feet. “Now I don’t want to hear another insult, or else!” She muttered at him. Of course, she couldn’t do much then throw a punch or a kick, but it worked on the school bullies and now, apparently on the bat too.

  
  


Her ears lifted up in alarm when a sinister chuckle interrupted her moment, causing her fury to ghost away and be replaced with dread. It was then when she realized that she and the bat were in a huge shadow. She gather up her courage and turned around to face the rodent who was responsible for everything that has happen to her of late. 

 

Only to have her look up at the most frightening mouse she had ever met, who was looking down at her with yellow eyes filled with evil glee.

 

“My my, so much spunk for such a little mousesling.” He stated as he knelt down to her, which proved useless when she still has to look up at the large mouse. “I’m terribly sorry, we haven’t been probably introduce.” He grinned at her with his terrible, sharp teeth. It made his wicked face more villainous, causing her to stare in terror. He reached out with his right, gloved hand and took her oh so very small hand with his pointer and thumb, and shook it gently as if it were a casual meeting.

  
  


“I am Professor Ratigan. The leader of this humble assemblage, and the future ruler of Mousedom.” Olivia couldn’t look away from those yellow eyes. How could she, he was terrifying beyond anything she had ever heard or seen! And his voice didn’t help much, still filling her with dread. “And you must be Olivia Flaversham, the daughter of the famous toymaker. Your dear old daddy just would stop talking about you.”

 

With the mention of her father helped her to snap her out of her frighten state and she ripped her hand away from him and took a step back. She then tried to look brave as she started to talk. “Where is my Father?” She felt a small relief hearing how her voice sounded somewhat brave. The large rodent horrid face looked surprised at her action, which then turned to amusement. “Aw, but aren't you hungry? You must be famished after been apprehended so late in the night.” He said in a mocked tone.

Olivias courage was starting to wane with each passing second she’s with Ratigan, but the thought of her father kept her from being fully afraid. She squared her shoulders as she stood up a bit taller. “Where, is my, father?” She demanded, but with more force into her voice. “Straight to the point then, hm? I like that. Well,” He started as he stood up above her. “I shan't have you wait long. Fidget? Shall we excort Miss Olivia to her father?” The bat in question was up on his foot and peg-leg as he nodded eagerly, the look in his eyes seemed to know what's up. He grabbed the fallen bag while his boss laid a hand on the little mouselings back.

 

She didn’t wanted to be in contact with the large rodent again, but she pushed aside her discomfort as she was steered out of what she realised was a ballroom filled with criminal looking mice and soon down the steps of the barrel. “Your father has been doing very well on his new ‘project’. Works day and night just to have it done. I do so admire that in a working mouse.” He stated as he looked down at her to see her reaction.

 

Olivia didn’t say anything. She refused to even look at him. Her tiny fists clenched hard enough that her nails were digging into her palms. Her shoulders trembled and she was trying to had not to cry, but instead looked on ahead of her. He smirked at her bravery, then later added “I think I’ll even have him build more wonderful devices, ones that could even take down an army of Mouse-solders.” Her ears perked up in alarm at the thought of her parent continuing to be a prisoner to this excuse of a rodent.

 

She turned to him in a mix of fury and anxiety fighting in her mind as she strung her words up again at him, just as they reached to a small wooden house steps. “You’ll do no such thing, you howlin, doaty, jakey, lavvy heid, bassa! If you know what’s good for yeh, you’ll release him right now!” She bellowed at him with her native accent breaking out even more. He turned to her, but this time, he looked fiercely bitter at her. 

 

Fidget took a step back at his expression in fear. Olivia almost did so as well, for she saw Ratigan eyes were now burning with upcoming rage. But he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then exhaled, turning his face in a more calming look. He gazed down at her again with an expression that says ‘I’m going to humor you.’ 

 

“My dear, while I find your insults most amusing,” He knelt down again and nudge her closer with his big tail while his hands collapse together in every motion of his words. Olivia tried to scoot back, but it proved to be useless as she was now face to face with Ratigan. “It has now worn out it’s justs. Unlike many of my fellow mouse friends here, I know what all of those silly words means.” he placed a hand on top of her left shoulder, making her fur crawl. “And when something outlived its welcome,” He squeezed her shoulder all too hard to the point of leaving a bruise. She held back a whimper of pain as she saw his eyes still filled with fury.

 

“They are put out of existence.” He said in a low, vexed tone. 

 

The treat of death shocked her so much she didn’t realized that she was now standing in front of the door. The Napoleon of Crime stood in front of her and spoke to a person inside. “Working hard Mr.Flaversham?” He gave an malicious chuckle as he raised the side of his cloak in front of her. “Allow me to introduce, your charming daughter.” And he pulled it back down to revile….

 

“FATHER!”

 

She went to hug him, only to be pulled back by the bat. She stomped on his only foot and ran to her parent, who wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Now tears were threatening to come out of her eyes as she hugged him closer. “I thought I’d never find you. I looked everywhere for you.” She said looking up at him. “I’m sorry my dear girl. I’m just glad your safe.” He said and continue to embrace her. 

 

All their troubles, the evil that was watching them in the room disappeared. It was like her birthday all over again, with all of their emotions put together in the embrace. They stayed in their loving hug until a hand started to separate them like a crowbar to uprooting a tree. Panic came into the little mouse mind as the bat once more pulled her away from her father all too soon while he was being held back by the fiend, who was enjoying all of their dismay like a child clipping off a fly's wings. “No! NO!” She cried, trying with all of her might to run back. 

 

But all she ended up was being thrown in a green bottle. She landed on her cheek, but she ignored the pain as she sat back up and pounded on the glass prison. “Let me out! Let me out!” She shouted, looking at the bat. “See how ya like it?!” He blew a raspberry at her and walked away triumphantly. She ran to the opening of the bottle, only to be stopped by the cork shoved tightly in place.

 

Salted liquid now fell down her cheeks, damping her light, brown fur. She saw her father, alive and well; she hugged him with all her might. She felt angry for Ratigan for everything he put her through, for being too weak to do anything right. She wanted to scream, pull her fur out anything, but hopelessness was taking her energy at a new thought of being trapped her forever. No one knew where her and her father are. No one to help her.

 

She started to cry her heart out at failing, for her father, for herself, for everything that was going on at that very moment.

 

“What?! Basil on the case?!”

 

Her ears perked up at the familiar name coming from the mad mouse, emotions gone at that second.

 

Ratigan looked royally outrage at the bat, for God knows what. But Olivia didn’t pay enough attention for the rest of the conversation. Her mind was now running a thousands thoughts. ‘I forgot about Basil! He founded that list!’ She had no idea how a piece of paper could ever help him where she was, but she knew well enough that won't stop him from trying.

 

With the new promise of Basil and Dr.Dawson coming to the rescue, hope bloomed in her heart once more. 

 

But first, she will need to get out of here and look after her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally!!! Done with this one! It was hard to think up a new dialog for Ratigan, but a fun one. What's even more fun was looking up some Scottish insults. No joke, go look them up, it's insane how much the Scots come up with it.
> 
> I have a head canon that Olivia, like many unfortunate kids, was bullied, so she had to step up her intimidation skills.
> 
> Enjoy


End file.
